Kanto Academy
by Magic555
Summary: Ash, Hero of the world, Aura Guardian, Son of Sir Aaron, and the chosen one, has gained PTSD due to the death of his step-mother so his step-brother Red decides to send him to school to get help and make friends. What will Ash learn and will his secrets o of his identity be revealed to the school?


**Kanto Academy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arrival at Kanto Academy**

"Ashton! We're here!" Said his brother, 20-year-old Red Ketchum.

Ash woke up on the back of Red's Charizard. "Hmmm?" he responded still a little drowsy from his nap. Ash looks down to see a group of large buildings, they were Kanto Academy, where he, the Chosen one and strongest Aura Guardian in history and son of lost son of Sir Aaron as well as 20+ time savior of the world and of legendary Pokémon, would be spending the next three years of his life.

Ash looks next to him and sees a cute yellow fur ball of a mouse sleeping peacefully on top of a blue and black jackal dog-like creature. These two Pokémon were his legendary best friend Pikachu and his Lu- correct that, his father, Sir Aarons Lucario that had decided to join him and train him.

"Wake up Pikachu, Lucario. We're here!" Ash woke his faithful friend and strong teacher with a little shake.

The two yawns and looked down to see the academy. After seeing the academy, the two Pokémon looked at Ash with looks of excitement and determination in their eyes, but they soon turned to sadness after seeing Ash's eyes that were filled with sadness as they remembered the reason they were attending the academy. It was to get over the loss of his mother and make friends for the first time in his life as he had traveled the world, alone because he knew that he was going to have to save it multiple times. The death of his step-mother had also caused PTSD due to her being murdered by Team Rocket.

His step-brother Red was the world champion, but not many people knew that the two were related as to keep Ash's connection and info secret. Because of Red's influence he was able to get Ash put in the top classes in everything and as legendary rank student, one of only 10 at the school, but he would be the only one that they would not give the reason behind him being made a legendary student due to the importance of the info.

The group soon landed in front of the largest building, Ash jumped off the Charizard with Lucario copying him and Pikachu jumping onto his famous resting spot on Ash's shoulder. Ash was currently wearing his Kalos outfit except for his hat, which was the same hat that his father Sir Aaron had worn, and that he wore a gold and white Pokewatch on his right wrist given to him by Arceus. In his right hand was a photo album of his life but after touching the ground he quickly put it back into his bag.

Ash waved goodbye to his brother red and trotted through the doors and to the front counter to receive hos books and room key. While walking to the counter he saw a very old man with a very long white beard. Ash assumed this to be the Principal Charles Goodshow.

When arriving at the counter the man greeted him with a kind smile while saying, "Hello, young man. My name is Charles Goodshow and I'm the principal of this school. Now, what is your name? I need it, so I can register you for the year and get you everything you will be needing for the year."

"My name is Ashton Aaron Satoshi Ketchum also known as Sir Ash, I was told that my rank student rank is legendary. I am the son of the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. I was told that not of my personal info would be shared so I expect it to be so that no one knows of my heroics and that I'm an aura guardian. So now that you a little about me, may I please have my room card and let me be off." Ash replied in a cold, unemotional voice.

Upon hearing about this student Principal Goodshow couldn't help but stare at the boy. How could he be alive still? The Principal was quickly broken out of his stupor by Ash as he was giving the old man a look that could kill and that showed impatience. The Principal quickly got all the books for Ash's classes, which weren't many as he wasn't enrolled in many classes as he knew most of the info and what he did need to learn, he couldn't learn at the school.

"Here you go Ash, these are your books for math, literature, science, and Pokémon battles, here is your schedule as well. Your step-brother has also informed us that you shall be able to leave if needed for a special assignment. I don't really understand what that means but you have been granted that privilege as well. Your room is on the top floor, floor 20, room number 2010, it is at the end of the hall. There are 9 others on your floor and they are the other Legendary students. There will be an assembly tomorrow morning at 9am to introduce you and it is tradition for the new students to battle the school champion in a six on six battle. We have been informed that all 7 champions shall be attending that battle." Said Principal Goodshow, he was expecting to see some worry from ash upon hearing that he would be battling the school champion in front of all the regional champions and the Pokémon master as Principal Goodshow thought that they were there to evaluate the current school champion Lance. But to the principals surprise the boy just smiled at this.

"Whelp looks like I might finally get a challenge for once, and I know you think the champions are coming to see the current school champion, but they are actually coming to see me as they have gone to all of my last 10 official battles." Ash replied, "Whelp I need to go to bed, I got a match tomorrow and I plan on dominating with some of the most famous Pokémon in the world, so I need my rest to be able to do so. Good night." Ash walked off with a giant grin on his face due to the shock the Principal had on his face.

Ash walked into the elevator with Lucario and Pikachu and pressed the button with 20 on it. The elevator moved quite quickly taking about only 10 seconds to reach the desired floor. The doors opened to an extravagant hallway with gold colored things everywhere. He walks down the hallway towards his room but stops when he hears a low but loud voice call out to him, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing up here?!" Ash could tell this man had a lot of ego and was quite aggressive but out of curiosity he turned around to learn who the figure was. What he saw was a male about 6 feet 4 inches and very muscular, Ash figured that he was a fighting type specialist. Behind him was a Red headed woman with glasses wearing a dress that looked like ice Ash was able to tell that she was a psychic although she tried to hide it. Next to her was a red-haired man with a cape and his outfit made to look like a dragon. Next was a man with purple hair and a red suit, Ash could tell that he was a psychic as well but unlike the red headed woman, he didn't hide it. Next was a man dressed like a ninja, Ash couldn't figure much else out about him though. Finally, there was a greyed haired woman wearing a yellow dress.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I am a new student here and was listed as a legendary student and was told that I was actually over qualified to be one, I am currently trying to find my room. Now who are you?" Replied Ash in a cold monotone voice that he could tell surprised the group.

The red-haired dragon like man responded to that question, "I'm Lance the current school champion and before I introduce anyone else I would just like to say I look forward to our battle tomorrow," "Likewise, I hope to get a challenge since I haven't had one since my last battle with a regional champion." Responded Ash which caused Lance to begin to worry about the match tomorrow before continuing, "The man that spoke to you first was Bruno he is a fighting type specialist, The red headed woman is Lorelei she is an ice type specialist, the purple haired man is Koga he is a psychic type specialist and is a psychic, the ninja is Koga a poison type specialist, and finally the grey-haired woman is Karen a dark type specialist." They all said there greetings before heading their own ways to go to bed.

Ash entered his room and went straight to the bed and passed out and went to sleep. Ready to thrash Lance tomorrow with his aces who became famous for saving the world countless times.


End file.
